


Date Someone Who Will...

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, danny might be a bit ooc in these, fluffy fluffy fluff, short tiny bits of fluff, that's probably all this is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the perfect someone is as easy as one, two, three...<br/>[Based on this tumblr post: http://cheyyennealexis.tumblr.com/post/94082923321]</p><p>[Note: This story has been discontinued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Someone Who Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this episode of 'riley takes on yet another overly ambitious project she probably won't finish'...

Danny rolled over when he heard the sounds of you mumbling in your sleep. You'd been having weird dreams since he'd left for Magfest and come back. You insisted you were fine every time he asked, though, so he let it go. It was easier than arguing with you about your own mental health.

But when you moaned out some noise of fear, he reached his hand over to your shoulder, shaking you gently, "(y/n)? Baby?" After you didn't stir, he shook you a little bit harder, trying to get you to wake up and get out of the dream you were stuck in. "Hey, hey, wake up. I'm here." While you didn't tell him this, it wasn't hard for him to guess that the dreams were about him leaving you. 

Finally, you started responding with words. "N-no, no, no."

"Shhh, baby. I'm here. Right here."

"D-don't go."

"I won't," Danny promised, and that was true. He would never go. He loved you so much and he wanted to live his whole life with you by his side.

Then you woke up with a fright, eyes wide open and looking at him. Danny offered you a sweet, lopsided smile, and you blinked at him a couple times, sleepily. This causes a giggle to bubble its way from his throat, and forces you to giggle right along.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy, baby girl," he says. You blush and start to protest, but he presses a quick kiss to your lips to quiet you. Then, he speaks up, "What was going on in that pretty head of yours while you were sleeping?"

"It's nothing, I--"

"It's not nothing. If it's bothering you, I want to hear about it."

"O-okay. I just..." You start babbling about your dream. About how it always involves Danny leaving you for some prettier girl, spitting in your face and calling you worthless, and how broken you felt afterwards. As you're talking, Danny listens carefully, nodding and urging you on until you have no more to say. You found yourself sharing more than just your dream, instead also talking about how it was weird to be alone when he went to Magfest, how much you missed him, and many other things. Danny's sweet, caring, earnest, comforting brown eyes made it that much easier to share things.

When you had finished speaking, Danny pulls you close and cuddles you, kissing your face and the top of your head before talking softly.The words he was saying didn't need to be yelled out, or even spoken in a normal voice. A quiet rumble in his chest between the two of you was all that was needed, because the words were meant for you and you alone. "I'd never leave you, (y/n). Never in a million years. I love you far too much. And next time I go to a con, you're coming with me, because I don't want you to miss me too much, and because I  _cannot_ take any more of Brian's snoring."

This lured a giggle from you that caused one in him too, and the both of you giggled for a few minutes before you felt yourself slipping back towards the grips of sleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, and kissed you once more before saying, "Goodnight, babe."

From that night onwards  you didn't dream of Danny leaving you anymore. You only dreamed of him saying the sweetest things to you, kissing you under tall trees and blue skies, sharing picnic baskets and hearing birdsongs. And that was a very welcome change.


End file.
